


Außer Atem

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne flüchtet vor zwei Mördern.





	Außer Atem

**Author's Note:**

> Es geht mir nicht soo gut heute, ich habe mich ein wenig ins Schreiben gestürzt und mir war nach einer etwas dunkleren Geschichte.

Wieder zerbricht ein Stück Holz unter Boernes Füßen, zum Glück ist er nicht gestolpert. Er rennt weiter. Er rennt und rennt, er rennt so schnell er kann an all den Bäumen und Büschen vorbei. Aus allen möglichen Ecken strömt Vogelgezwitscher zu ihm rüber, nimmt er aber nur gedämpft wahr.  
Boerne rennt um sein Leben. Wenn er nur wenige Sekunden stehen bleibt, um Luft zu holen, oder wenn er doch noch stolpert, womöglich sogar stürzt, ist alles aus, dann bekommen sie ihn ganz sicher. Harry und Paul. Zwei eiskalte Mörder. Sie sind wirklich eiskalt. Boerne hat etwas gesehen, was er in den Augen der beiden niemals hätte sehen dürfen, etwas, das dafür sorgt, dass man sie endlich ins Gefängnis stecken kann. Und dafür soll er jetzt mit dem Leben bezahlen. 

Der nächste Schuss fällt. Er hört sich lauter und näher an als der vorherige, vielleicht täuscht er sich aber auch. Umdrehen und nachsehen, wie weit die beiden noch von ihm entfernt sind, geht natürlich nicht, weil auch das viel zu viel lebenswichtige Zeit kosten würde. Also rennt er weiter.  
Wohin er rennt, und wie tief er sich bereits im Wald befindet, das weiß er nicht. Normalerweise hat er selbstverständlich einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn, aber der lässt ihn gerade nahezu komplett im Stich. 

Seine Beine fühlen sich so unendlich schwer an inzwischen und sie zittern, das Seitenstechen wird immer unerträglicher. Seine Lunge arbeitet auf Hochtouren, sein Hals brennt. Immer stärker ist er aus der Puste. Vielleicht hätte es sich ausgezahlt, wenn er öfter Joggen gegangen wäre und nicht lediglich sporadisch mal, dann wäre er jetzt vermutlich noch nicht allzu sehr außer Atem. Aber zwischen gemütlichem Joggen und panisch um sein Leben rennen besteht ja doch ein himmelweiter Unterschied.

Wieder ein Schuss. Diesmal ist er definitiv wesentlich lauter gewesen. Kein Wunder, er wird langsamer und langsamer, die Beine immer schwerer, das Atmen kostet ihn immer mehr Mühe.

 _Gib auf, Karl-Friedrich_ flüstert ihm kaum hörbar eine innerliche Stimme zu. _Sie kriegen dich sowieso gleich._ Energisch schüttelt er den Kopf und läuft weiter, mobilisiert all seine noch vorhandenen Kräfte. Natürlich wird er auf keinen Fall aufgeben, niemals!

Als er hoffnungsvoll denkt, dass er es geschafft haben könnte, und die beiden abgehängt hat, fällt ein weiterer Schuss, hört sich komischerweise aber eher leise diesmal an.

Er bekommt so gut wie keine Luft mehr, ihm ist übel, sein Kopf schmerzt, in seinen Ohren rauscht es. Und dann kommt als Krönung auch noch Schwindel dazu, erst nur kurz und leicht, dann tritt er erneut und um ein vielfaches heftiger auf. Alles beginnt sich zu drehen. Auch das noch! Egal, er muss weiter laufen. Er muss, muss, muss.

Er läuft so lange weiter, bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wird. Er merkt noch, dass er fällt, und er spürt den Aufprall. Rücklings liegt er da. Auf dem Waldboden. _Nun kriegen sie dich, Karl-Friedrich. Und dein Anzug wird gerade dreckig, das Geld für die Reinigung vergangene Woche hättest du dir sparen können._ Dann wird es endgültig schwarz um ihn herum.

Eine Hand rüttelt an seiner rechten Schulter. 

_Sie sind da! Sie haben dich!_ Weshalb haben sie ihn denn nicht erschossen? Möchten sie ihn lieber noch eine Weile quälen, so wie sie auch ihre anderen Opfer gequält haben? Bestimmt. Er schreit im Reflex drauflos, was für einen noch stärker brennenden Hals sorgt.

„Boerne, beruhigen Sie sich, ich bin's nur!”

Vorsichtig schlägt er die Augen auf. „Thiel.”

„Sie müssen kurz ohnmächtig geworden sein, hier, trinken Sie einen Schluck.” Thiel reicht ihm eine halbleere Flasche Wasser.

Etwas mühevoll richtet er sich ein Stück auf und trinkt, achtet aber darauf, nicht zu hastig zu trinken. Schmeckt leicht abgestanden, er möchte lieber gar nicht wissen, wie lange die Flasche schon offen ist. Weil er so froh ist, dass Thiel bei ihm ist, spart er sich irgendeinen bissigen Kommentar. Gott, wann hatte er zuletzt solch entsetzliches Herzrasen? „Herr Thiel, wo ...”

„Müller bringt die beiden Scheißkerle gerade aufs Präsidium.” 

„Oh, welch Glück.” Harry und Paul sind gefasst, sie können ihm nichts mehr anhaben. Und auch sonst niemandem mehr.

„Gut, dass Sie mich angerufen haben, wir haben uns sofort auf den Weg gemacht.”

Er nickt. Ehe er auf der Flucht sein Mobiltelefon verloren hat, hat er es glücklicherweise noch geschafft, Thiels Nummer zu wählen. Da fällt ihm ein, ist ja bisher noch gar kein Vorwurf von Thiel gekommen, dass er sich wieder einmal ungefragt in einen seiner Fälle eingemischt hat und sein Leben dabei riskiert hat, das kommt aber sicher noch. Später irgendwann.

„Kommen Sie, Boerne, lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen.” Thiel hält ihm lächelnd seine Hand hin. „Nadeshda fährt uns.”

Ein paar kräftige Sonnenstrahlen kämpfen sich an den Baumwipfeln vorbei. Boerne ergreift Thiels Hand, lächelt zurück und steht mit wackeligen Beinen auf.


End file.
